Voyage en Terre du Milieu
by Laura en eryn
Summary: Une fille de notre monde : Sherys. Un big bang. La terre du milieu et une destinée à changer... HALDIRxSHERYSxEOMER Une fille attachante qui va être embarquée dans une grande aventure...la suite est sur mon site et en Bande Dessinée FINI 400 pages !
1. Un rêve devenu réalité

Saluuuuuuuuut ! Mon nom est Laura En Eryn. Pour ce qui savent, j'ai remasterisé ma BD « Voyage du milieu » en chapitres écrits. La BD complète (400 pages) se trouve sur mon site. Mais bon... lisez, sans oublier le mot de fin, et faites-vous une idée. Ça peut peut-être vous intéresser !

Chapitre I : UN RÊVE DEVENU RÉALITÉ

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Enfin les grandes vacances ! » s'écria Sherys de soulagement.

Son année universitaire venait de s'achever 15 minutes plus tôt et à présent, 4 mois de délicieuse paresse s'annonçaient pour la demoiselle. Sherys était une jeune fille de 19 ans. Ses cheveux châtains étaient longs et brillants tandis que sa peau légèrement mate lui conférait une mine agréable. Il était facile de voir que Sherys était d'un naturel gai et spontané.

Sa silhouette était plutôt commune. Ni trop plantureuse, ni trop mince. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Dans l'ensemble, Sherys était plutôt jolie. Mais son aspect ne la préoccupait guère. Elle se plaisait à se considérer comme une fille simple qui tenait le shopping et la superficialité en horreur. Une fille banale.

En réalité, le véritable charme de Sherys résidait dans sa bonne humeur. Et ses amis l'aimaient pour ça. Son imagination ne connaissait pas de limites et souvent, elle s'inventait de fantasques aventures toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Un beau jeune homme croisé dans la rue pouvait devenir un bel apollon amoureux transi qui braverait vents et marées en preuve de son indéfectible amour pour elle... Et alors qu'elle racontait ses fantastiques affabulations, ses amis riaient de bon cœur.

Indiscutablement, l'imaginaire prenait une place importante dans la vie de Sherys. C'est pourquoi le programme de la soirée s'annoncait déjà comme tout tracé. Sa dernière journée d'examen l'avait épuisée et Sherys ne se sentait pas d'humeur à sortir avec ses camarades. Aussi décida-t-elle de passer une soirée tranquille devant un bon film en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis : Mr pop-corn et Mr ice tea.

Sherys continuait de marcher en direction de chez elle, plongée dans ses rêveries, quand BAM !

La jeune fille s'étala de tout son long sur le bitume.

« Nom de... de pu... » jura-t-elle en se frictionnant le tête pour atténuer la douleur. « Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Sherys chercha du regard tout indice qui aurait pu la renseigner sur la raison de sa chute quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit objet scintillant à ses pieds.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un bijou ! »

Là, à quelques centimètres se trouvait une étrange perle.

« Quoi ! C'est ce truc qui m'a fait tomber ! J'ai au moins 3 fractures du crâne à cause de ce maudit truc ! »

Sherys ramassa l'objet pour l'examiner de plus près. Bien qu'il eut été source de souffrance, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. La perle était apparemment de verre et pourtant, elle inspirait davantage de noblesse. Sombre comme la nuit, presque aussi profond que l'onyx. Sherys ne pouvait en détacher le regard.

Soudain, Sherys sentit sa vision se voiler, ses pupilles se dilater... La seule chose qui lui restait distincte était l'éclat de la perle. pensant être prise de vertige, Sherys ferma violement les yeux pour dissiper le flou. quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau... plus rien.

« J'hallucine ou quoi ? J'aurais juré voir cette chose briller... Soit je me suis fait plus mal que je ne le pensais soit la fac m'a endommagé le cerveau au-delà du réparable...»

Elle resta quelques instants à fixer sa trouvaille, puis finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

« Bah ! Ce n'est qu'un bijou après tout ! » Sherys passa la chaîne du pendentif autour de son cou et c'est ainsi que la jeune fille reprit le chemin de sa maison.

CLAC !

« Maaaaaaaaaaaaman, je suis reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentrée ! »

Elle enleva ses chaussures, monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Avec la grâce et la légèreté d'un hippopotame boulimique, sherys s'élança délicatement sur son lit.

« Que tu m'as manqué, mon lit adoré ! » clama t-elle à son coussin.

Après s'être royalement vautré sur sa literie, la jeune fille descendit dans la cuisine se préparer de quoi subsister : du pop-corn et de l'ice tea. Une fois bien installée devant son DVD avec nourriture et boisson à portée de main, Sherys lança la lecture. Elle avait opté pour « Le seigneur des anneaux », son film préféré. Sherys aimait beaucoup le fantastique. Et un univers où elfes et démons existaient avait de quoi stimuler son imagination si fertile.

Ah ! Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour chevaucher dans les plaines du Rohan et croiser le fer aux cotés de la communauté... Les images dansaient dans sa tête tant que sur l'écran de TV. Mais alors qu'elle rêvassait sur cet irréalisable fantasme, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la perle qu'elle avait trouvé tantôt se mit a briller faiblement sous son vêtement.

« Comme j'aimerais me retrouver en terre du milieu !" Soupira t-elle. " Je rencontrerais tous les beaux gosses de la série... » elle bava inconsciemment sur son coussin « ... Aaaah leggy-cheri ! Haldirounet... »

Ce que Sherys ne savait pas c'est qu'au même instant, la lumière qui émanait faiblement de la pierre, s'intensifia. Elle s'intensifia tant et si bien qu'elle finit par traverser la chemise de la jeune fille pour illuminer une partie de la pièce jusqu'alors plongée dans l'obscurité. Sherys qui regardait le film remarqua enfin cet étrange phénomène et sursauta de stupeur.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » s'écria t-elle paniquée.

Mais il était trop tard. La lumière à présent aveuglante atteignit son paroxysme et la dernière chose dont se souvint Sherys fut de s'être protégée les yeux en criant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas, sachez que les prochains chapitres sont en route et que je vous résèrve une SURPRISE, une GROSSE surprise ! ... Mais si vous la voulez tout de suite, allez sur mon site, ça risque de vous plaire !


	2. hey les gars, je suis la gentille!

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour le 2eme chapitre ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! En tout cas, voici la suite des aventures de Sherys ! Cependant, notez que la SUITE est déjà disponible sur mon site, section « BD »

Chapitre II : HEY LES GARS, JE SUIS LA GENTILLE!

« MMMmmmmmm » grommela la jeune fille.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, immobile. Doucement, Sherys se redressa en position assise puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle battit des paupières une fois, puis deux, pour chasser le trouble de sa vision. Quand ses yeux furent parfaitement opérationnels, la jeune fille se figea. Des arbres. Pleins d'arbres... À droite... À gauche... Partout.

« Oooo... kayyyyyy... Soyons rationnels." se calma Sherys. "Je m'endorme bien sagement dans ma chambre et je me réveille au beau milieu de la forêt... QUOI de plus logique ?!»

Sherys se leva. Elle fit quelques pas et un tour d'horizon du regard.

« Des bois ! Mais c'est du délire ! Du gros dé... » La voix de la jeune fille se perdit dans sa gorge.

Ses jambes se figèrent. Sa colonne vertébrale se raidit. Une goutte de sueur froide perla sur sa tempe tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Une chose froide et pointue lui taquinait la peau du dos au travers de sa chemise. La jeune fille n'avait pas tourné la tête que ses yeux louchèrent sur une pointe brillante et aiguisée à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Ses bras se levèrent instinctivement en l'air en signe de rédition. Lentement, TRÈS lentement, ses yeux cheminèrent de la pointe menaçante à une tige de bois. D'une tige de bois à une main. D'une main à un bras. Et d'un bras à un visage. Deux hommes aux cheveux clairs la tenaient en joug d'arcs promptement bandés. Sa respiration se fit courte et ses battements de coeur, ératiques.

_"Je vais mourir ! Je suis morte !_" Se lamenta t-elle_ " Des cinglés avec des arcs vont me tuer... ! Je vais mourir !_ _Adieu monde cruel ! Quelle tragédie... Si jeune et si belle... !"_

Sherys voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux tout en pensant à ce qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais... son mari... la fin de Harry Potter... quand soudain, une voix grave et autoritaire retentit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Là, Sherys prit le temps d'examiner plus attentivement ses futurs assassins.

Un de ses sourcils se leva. Puis le deuxième. _Des flèches ! Des oreilles...pointues ! _La jeune fille poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, ses bras retombant lourdement.

« Des elfes ! ... Ce n'est... qu'un rêve ! » souffla t-elle de soulagement « Je me suis fais une frayeur d'enfer ! J'ai du m'endormir devant le film et maintenant je rêve que je suis dans le Seigneur des anneaux ! » dit-elle à haute voix.

Sherys rit de sa bêtise et une fois ressaisit, elle pensa " _C'est pas si mal après tout ! Au point où j'en suis, autant en profiter ! Je me réveillerai bien assez tôt_ ! "

Sherys se redressa et décontractée, elle dit

« C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez baisser vos arcs ! »

Les deux elfes qui l'observaient depuis le début se regardèrent incrédules. On pouvait lire sur leur visage qu'ils doutaient sérieusement de la santé mentale de leur cible. Sherys, elle, ne leur prêta pas attention, bien trop occupée par ses pensées.

_"Visiblement, je suis en Lorien. Les escouades d'elfes, on ne trouve ça qu'en Lorien" _analysait Sherys, sans plus se soucier d'être dans la ligne de tir de deux archers qui la regardaient dépités.

« Qui êtes-vous humaine ? Que faites-vous en Lorien ? » reprit l'elfe à la voix autoritaire. Sherys, que le soulagement avait empli d'une décontraction évidente, répondit

« Et bien puisque je suis en train de rêver, je suppose que je suis... » l'imagination débordante de la jeune fille reprit le dessus « ...l'héroïne qui débarque en terre du milieu pour venir en aide à la communauté et détruire l'anneau unique. »

Emportée par son imagination, Sherys se livra plus à un monologue théâtrale qu'a une explication

« Je combattrai Saroumane le traître et dans mon périple je rencontrerai le beau Legolas et Aragorn le Dunédain. Sans oublier le bel Haldir et ses frères Rumil et Orophin... »

Sherys s'arrêta net quand dans un mouvement vif, un arc prêt a tiré s'arma à quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Qui –êtes –vous ? » somma l'elfe d'une voix menaçante qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un. « Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de l'anneau ? Comment ME connaissez-vous ? Vous en savez trop pour n'être qu'une simple humaine... Une espionne ?! »

Les yeux de l'elfe étaient plissés de courroux. Sherys frémit malgré elle et s'empressa de répondre.

« Hey, doucement là ! On se calme ! Je suis une gentille j'vous dis ! » Sherys fit un pas en arrière. Elle venait de comprendre que cet elfe autoritaire n'était autre qu'Haldir. Mais présentement, elle ne s'en réjouissait pas.

« SAISISSEZ-LA ! » ordonna t-il aussitôt.

Les deux elfes soldats se jetèrent sur Sherys qui se débattit.

« Non mais lâchez-moi ! » hurla t-elle « C'est à se demander qui est l'héroïne de ce rêve ! »

Prise d'un élan justicier dans ce qu'elle croyait n'être qu'un rêve, SON rêve, Sherys décida de ne pas se laisser faire « Toi, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Sur ces mots, Sherys asséna un coup de tête a l'elfe qui l'avait immobilisée par derrière. Celui-ci, sonné sous l'impact, lâcha le poignet qu'il avait emprisonné tantôt. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sherys pour passer à l'action.

« SHERYS KICK ! »

D'un revers de jambe, elle frappa violemment le ventre de son assaillant qui se plia sous la douleur. Puis elle bondit hors d'atteinte de tous.

« Ah aaaaaaah ! Je suis la disciple audiovisuelle de Jackie Choune"s'écria la jeune fille "_« I know Kung-fu _» et en plus, on est dans MON rêve ! Je suis donc in –vin –cible !" Proclama t-elle avec hardiesse "Allez venez ! J'vais vous tailler les oreilles en pointe ! »

Sherys se sentait prête à faire preuve d'une combativité impressionnante... Mais ce sentiment s'évanouit aussi vite que neige au soleil quand les tros elfes réarmèrent leur arcs. Cela lui rapella cruellement qu'ils étaient armés et elle, non. Ce qui naturellement la fit déchanter bien vite.

« Euh... C'est sûr que vu comme ça... »

Puis aussitôt, ils se jetèrent sur elle et la ligotèrent malgré sa résistance acharnée.

« OUIIIIIN ! Ou est Legolas quand on a besoin de luiiiii ! » chouina t-elle

Les deux elfes qui l'avaient immobilisée n'en revenaient pas d'une telle vigueur. Sherys, quant a elle, marmonnait dans sa barbe « Haldirounet mes fesses ! Moi qui le trouvais adorable dans les films...Tu parles ! Sale GOUJAT ! »

Le concerné n'y prêta pas attention et reprit.

« Vous allez nous suivre. Vous serez menée devant la Dame. Elle décidera de votre sort... »

Sherys, déjà passablement énervée, n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout disposée à coopérer. Ainsi, fixa t-elle Haldir droit dans les yeux et dans un mouvement provocateur, elle posa lourdement son modeste fessard sur le sol. _Traine ça hey, Tocard !_

« Mais c'est qu'elle me cherche ! » ragea silencieusement le capitaine de la garde, ce qui ne fit que faire ricaner machiavéliquement Sherys.

Celle-ci, contente de son méfait, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre malgré les menaces d'Haldir. La situation était sur le point d'explser quand un des elfes s'accroupit à coté de Sherys et lui murmura gentiment à l'oreille:

« S'il vous plait mademoiselle... »

On pouvait sentir dans sa voix l'amusement et la gentillesse. Sherys, dont la rancune n'était pas un trait, capitula.

« Vous êtes gentil vous... » elle souffla « Bien, je vais coopérer mais uniquement pour vous... » elle se tourna colérique vers le capitaine « ... ET PAS POUR CETTE BOURRIQUE RONCHON ET SANS MANIÈRES ! »

Haldir fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas étrangler cette insolente humaine. Sherys se leva et ainsi commença le voyage vers Caras Galadhon. "_Pour un rêve dans le seigneur des anneaux, c'est plutôt un cauchemar ! Je suis sensée être la copine des gentils! Pas la prisonnière... !" P_ensa t-elle déconfite_._

fin de chapitre


	3. C'est un rêve, n'est ce pas?

Chapitre III : C'EST UN RÊVE... N'EST-CE-PAS?!

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la troupe marchait et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir pour Sherys.

"On marche depuis des heures! " se plaignit-elle "Je suis fatiguée et ces fichues cordes me scient les poignets!"

Sa lamentation resta sans réponse...

"Capitaine?"

"..."

Toujours rien. Sherys, déjà excédée par la contrariété de sa captivité et la fatigue du voyage, insista.

"Capitaine, capitaine, capitaine, capitaine, capitaine, capitaine..." Répéta t-elle inlassablement, sachant pertinemment que cela pesait sérieusement sur les nerfs du concerné.

Mais Sherys s'en moquait éperdument. Elle tirait même un malin plaisir à user la patience de l'elfe. _Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent mon pote! _pensait-elle

"... Capitaine, capitaine, cap..."

"ON FAIT UNE PAUSE!" hurla Haldir, excédé.

Si seulement son code de l'honneur ne lui interdisait pas d'être discourtois envers une femme, il aurait volontiers étranglé cette insupportable humaine de plus de 3000 ans sa cadette. Sherys s'assit lourdement sur l'herbe grasse. Ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la porter et les cordes fermement nouées qui lui maintenaient les mains dans le dos la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Mais alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une position qui la soulagerait de la douleur, Sherys sentit ses liens se couper. Etonnée, elle tourna la tête pour voir Haldir debout derrière elle en train de rengainer un coutelet à sa ceinture. Sherys ne dit rien. Elle ramena ses mains devant elle et examina ses poignets endoloris. Leur peau était irritée et légèrement brûlée à certains endroits. Elle regardait ses pauvres poignets meurtris quand une main vint délicatement saisir la sienne. Relevant le nez, elle découvrit que ce n'était autre qu'Haldir!

"Restez tranquille." somma t-il d'une voix autoritaire mais neutre.

Il tenait dans son autre main un petit pot contenant une pommade verdâtre. Il s'en oint le bout des doigts et l'appliqua sur les égratignures.

"Ce baume fera cicatriser votre peau. Dans quelques heures, il n'y paraîtra plus." expliqua t-il alors qu'il lui prodiguait les soins.

Sherys resta bouche bée. Elle le regardait faire, encore trop surprise pour réagir. Puis, Sherys reprit ses esprits et sourit, amusée. De cette attention que lui témoignait le capitaine, Sherys comprit que le Haldir loyal et généreux de la trilogie n'était pas une illusion. Sous cette austérité et ce sérieux se dissimulait l'elfe qu'elle admirait au travers du récit de Tolkien.

"Je savais qu'en réalité vous étiez gentil, Haldir. Bourru mais généreux." lui dit la jeune fille qui arborait un magnifique sourire, symbole de la paix désormais établit entre les deux individus.

Pour une raison qui lui échappa, l'elfe sentit la pointe de ses oreilles rosirent.

Dés lors, le chemin vers la cité continua en de bons termes. Plus de liens. Bien que prisonnière, Sherys s'entendit vite avec les elfes de l'escouade. Lors des haltes et la nuit venue, elle trouvait en eux d'agréables compagnons. Seul Haldir semblait rester à l'écart dans ces moments là.

La nuit était à présent tombée. La lune et le feu de camp étaient les seules sources de lumière avec les étoiles. Sherys venait de s'endormir mais la fraîcheur de la nuit perturbait son sommeil. On pouvait voir des frissons agiter son corps. Le capitaine de l'escouade, lui, veillait à quelques mètres de là, ses deux officiers ne se reposant que d'un oeil.

Aucun mouvement aux alentours du campement n'échappait à la vigilance d'Haldir. Et les frissons de la jeune fille ne firent pas exception. Adossé à un arbre, le capitaine ne voulait pas prèter attention aux triviaux désagréments de Sherys. Mais alors qu'il la regardait trembloter, le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé tantôt lui revint en mémoire. Il hésita un instant puis, soupirant, il se leva. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune fille et se défit de sa cape pour doucement l'en couvrir.

"Pfiu, je devins sentimental moi!" se moqua t-il interieurement.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil vinrent réveiller Sherys. La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa. Dans le mouvement, elle sentit quelquechose glisser de sa tête. Ses doigts trouvèrent le tissu. _Une couverture?! non... une cape?! _Sherys la saisit et l'examina. Par reflexe, elle porta le vêtement à son visage et le sentit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sherys pour identifier la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait. C'était celle du capitaine. La jeune fille ne put retenir un rire. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Haldir était bien cet être bon et généreux qu'elle avait appris à connaître au travers de la trilogie. Sa sévérité ne la tromperait plus maintenant.

Muni de la précieuse cape, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'elfe affairé à préparer leur départ. Elle se positionna devant lui.

"Tenez." dit-elle gaiement tandis qu'Haldir levait les yeux sur elle "Merci pour la cape..." puis elle ajouta " Quand je raconterai mon rêve à mes copines, je n'oublierai pas de mentionner quel "gentle-elfe" vous êtes!"

Haldir leva un sourcil, chose qu'il faisait fréquemment depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

"Bon allez! Reprenons la route! J'aimerais rencontrer Galadriel et Celeborn avant de me réveiller!" s'exclama Sherys.

La petite troupe reprit la route et au bout de quelques heures de marche, le coeur de la cité se dessina à l'horizon. Sherys était à la fois excitée et angoissée à l'idée de découvrir de ses yeux la cité légendaire des hauts elfes. Arrivés aux portes de la ville, Amras et Oropher se retirèrent tandis que le capitaine entreprit de mener Sherys au travers de dédales qu'elle devinait conduire au couple souverain.

Tout semblait irréel. Une clarté diffuse donnait l'impression d'un songe tandis que les plateformes de nacre s'harmonisaient avec la nature environnante. Le tronc des arbres millénaires forçait le respect de l'âge et de la puissance acquise au travers des siècles. Bien que les descriptions de Tolkien demeuraient fidèles, rien ne pouvait être comparé à la réalité.

Sherys se tenait face à un magnifique escalier donnant probablement sur les quartiers souverains. Son esprit était assailli de milliers de questions quand une douce lueur émana du sommet des marches.

Le spectacle était absolument fascinant. Pas à pas, Sherys vit deux silhouettes auréolées de lumière descendre l'escalier. Nul besoin n'était de voir leur visage pour être subjugué par leur grâce et leur perfection. A cet instant, Sherys su que c'était EUX. La jeune fille resta longtemps immobile, troublée par leur majesté et leur imposante présence. Elle ne fut désenvoûtée que lorsque la voix de Galadriel retentit.

"Je lis votre coeur Sherys. Et j'y vois le trouble et l'incrédulité... Mais vous vous fourvoyez. Votre présence ici n'est pas le fait d'un rêve. Pour une raison que j'ignore, les cieux vous ont envoyée à nous."

Le sens de ces paroles eurent petit à petit un impact sur la jeune fille qui commençait à comprendre ce que lui disait Galadriel. D'enchantée, Sherys devint perplexe.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez?! Je suis endormie et je rêve que..." Mais la jeune fille s'interrompit quand la haute elfe lui tendit une dague.

La jeune fille la prit d'une main hésitante. "_Un couteau?!"_ pensa Sherys. Elle le regarda un moment, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure. _Elle veut que je me coupe avec ça? _Sherys posa un instant puis reprit "_Je commence à comprendre où elle veut en venir mais..." _Elle leva les yeux sur l'elfe qui la fixait intensément d'un regard empli d'une certitude déconcertante. Sous ce regard, Sherys se mit à douter de plus en plus "_Je suis dans un rêve... n'est ce pas?!" _Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr. "_Dans les rêves, on ne saigne ni ne souffre." _pensa t-elle "_Si je m'entaille avec ça, je saurai une fois pour toute si je rêve ou si tout ceci est la réalité." _Mais le doute lui étreignait à présent le coeur.

Alors hésitante et le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine, Sherys approcha la lame de son doigts. Et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle piqua.

Le couteau tomba lentement sur le sol, le bruit métallique étant le seul bruit audible. Sherys restait à contempler son doigt.

_Du sang... douleur..._

Le coeur de la jeune fille s'emballa, sa respiration s'accéléra. "_Je suis en pleine réalité! Je ne rêve pas... Je suis en terre du milieu... je ne rêve pas... réalité..."_

Sherys sentit ses yeux rouler et tout devint noir.

fin de chapitre

La suite au prochain chapitre... Ne le manquez pas, je vous y résèrve une SURPRISE!


	4. Surprise!

Ok tous le monde !

Donc, vous attendiez le 4ème chapitre mais je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'il n'y en aura pas. « POURQUOI ? » me demanderez vous...

Et bien parce que la suite de « Voyage en terre du milieu » est sur mon site. Là est la SURPRISE dont je vous parle depuis le début : la suite sera désormais EN IMAGES !

Et oui, « Voyage en terre du milieu » est en fait une BD que je dessine ! Il y a actuellement200 pages de BD sur le site et la fic ne retrace que les 35 premières pages...

Alors si vous voulez connaître la suite de la fic et si vous voulez découvrir la 1ère BD amateur du SDA, venez ! Vous serez tous les bienvenue ! Et s'il vous plait... REVIEWEZ !

L'adresse de mon site est dans mon profil .

Merci a tous ceux qui suivent et, j'espère, continuerons à suivre les aventures de Sherys


End file.
